taylorswiftlifeandmusicfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom Hiddleston
Thomas William Hiddleston (born 9 February 1981) is an English actor. He is known for playing Loki in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, appearing in Thor (2011), The Avengers (2012), and Thor: The Dark World (2013). Hiddleston has also appeared in Steven Spielberg's War Horse (2011), The Deep Blue Sea (2011), Woody Allen's romantic comedy Midnight in Paris (2011), the 2012 BBC series Henry IV and Henry V, and the romantic vampire film Only Lovers Left Alive (2013). In theatre, he has been in the productions of Cymbeline (2007) and Ivanov (2008). In December 2013, Hiddleston starred as the title character in the Donmar Warehouse production of Coriolanus which played until February 2014. The following year, he starred in Guillermo del Toro's Crimson Peak and in Ben Wheatley's 2015 adaptation of the novel High-Rise. In 2016, he portrayed the title role in the 2016 thriller miniseries The Night Manager to positive critical reviews. He won the Laurence Olivier Award for Best Newcomer in a Play for his role in Cymbeline while also being nominated for the same award the same year for his role as Cassio in Othello. In 2011 he won the Empire Award for Best Male Newcomer and was nominated for the BAFTA Rising Star Award for his role in Thor. He won the MTV Movie Award for Best Fight and Best Villain in 2013 for his role in The Avengers. For his role in the 2013 play Coriolanus, he won the Evening Standard Theatre Award for Best Actor. Early Life Hiddleston was born in Westminster, London. He is the son of Diana Patricia (née Servaes) Hiddleston, an arts administrator and former stage manager, and James Norman Hiddleston, a physical chemist. His father is from Greenock, Scotland and his mother is from Suffolk, England. His younger sister, Emma, is also an actress, whilst his older sister, Sarah, is a journalist in India. Through his mother, he is a great-grandson of Vice Admiral Reginald Servaes, and a great-great-grandson of food producer Sir Edmund Vestey. He was raised in Wimbledon in his early years, and later in Oxford. He attended the Dragon School preparatory school in Oxford, and, by the time he was 13, he boarded at Eton College. During this time, his parents were going through a divorce. When discussing his parents' divorce in an interview with The Daily Telegraph, he stated: "I like to think it made me more compassionate in my understanding of human frailty". Hiddleston continued on to Pembroke College at the University of Cambridge, where he earned a double first in Classics. During his second term at Cambridge, he was seen in a production of A Streetcar Named Desire by talent agent Lorraine Hamilton, of Hamilton Hodell. He proceeded to study acting at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art, from which he graduated in 2005. Personal Life Hiddleston was one of the celebrities, including Benedict Cumberbatch, Jo Brand, E. L. James and Rachel Riley, to design and sign his own card for the UK-based charity Thomas Coram Foundation for Children. The campaign was launched by crafting company Stampin' Up! UK and the cards were auctioned off on eBay during May 2014. He is also a supporter of the humanitarian and developmental assistance fund group UNICEF. He travelled to Guinea in early 2013 to help women and children and raise awareness about hunger and malnutrition. Hiddleston is a self-described feminist. He was in a relationship with Susannah Fielding between 2008 and 2011.